See You in the Dark
by umhi-im-Rawr
Summary: Drew is lonely after breaking up with Alli, and he finds a surprising rebound. Title based on See U in the Dark by Honor Society.
1. Chapter 1

Drew let his eyes fall shut as he sucked in a long, slow breath. His mind was racing, and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as his heart fluttered. God, he was so nervous. He had never done this before, and he couldn't tell why he was so excited. It was scaring him to death.

"I don't know about this," he said, quietly, too afraid to speak any louder. There wasn't much chance of getting caught, but just being there was enough of a risk. He didn't want to push it by making too much noise.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as gentle fingers ran along his collarbone. The other hand was resting on his shoulder, its fingers curled firmly around the object that was making Drew's stomach twist with anticipation and fear. The string of faux leather grazing his back was cold and lifeless for now.

"Shh," the voice answering him was barely a whisper. Drew opened his eyes, getting a glimpse of the face before him, then shut his eyes quickly. He couldn't look at that face, even if it was too dark to really see.

"Just relax," the voice continued. Before Drew could say anything, he felt soft, eager lips on his own, and he gave into the kiss.

x

Drew was clutching the phone so hard he thought it would break in his hand. He drummed his fingers on the table, as if doing so would change Alli's mind. No such luck.

"Don't you _dare_ call me," Alli growled on the other end. "_Ever_ again. You're disgusting."

Drew sighed as he heard the line go dead. This wasn't the first time he'd tried to win Alli back after she transferred out of Degrassi, but it would have to be the last. She wouldn't budge.

"Sounds like that went well," Drew looked up from the table to see Adam walking into the kitchen. Drew made a face at his dry comment as Adam looked through the refrigerator.

"Alli won't give me another chance," he said. He ran his fingers through his hair. Adam took a carton of juice out of the fridge, followed by a glass from the cabinet next to it, then made his way over to the table to join Drew.

"Sorry, bro, but you don't deserve one," Adam replied, glancing at Drew, disappointment in his eyes. He poured himself some juice, and Drew sighed once more.

"Guess you're right," he concluded. He didn't just guess, though; he definitely knew Adam was right. He fooled around with another girl when he was dating Alli. He put his sexual desire before Alli's feelings, and that was beyond wrong. He was a shitty boyfriend, taking advantage of his perfect girlfriend. He didn't deserve any kind of second chance. God, this was depressing. He wished there was a way to get his mind off of the whole situation.

Suddenly, he perked up. "Hey, Adam, wanna go see a movie?" he offered, flashing his brother a bright smile. "It'll help keep my mind off of Alli. And maybe we could, you know, find you a girlfriend or something?"

Adam smiled a little.

"As much as I'd love to have girls ask for my number just so they can call _you_," he replied, getting up to put the juice away. "I'll have to pass. Eli and I are going to the book store today. He's picking me up in a few minutes."

"Ew," Drew said, jokingly. "I was going to ask if I could come along, but there's not much you could do to get me to go to a book store."

Adam laughed, and the doorbell rang.

"Shit," Adam swore, fixing his hair. "I'm not ready! I have to find my shoes." He looked over at Drew, still sitting at the table, looking disheveled. God, his situation with Alli must've been pretty emotionally exhausting.

"Drew, could you get the door?" he asked. Drew shrugged and stood up, making his way out of the kitchen as Adam ran to find his shoes. Drew unlocked the door and swung it open, his eyes met with Eli's black-clad figure.

"Hey, Drew greeted Eli, moving out of the way so he could come in. After he shut the door, Drew found himself faced with an awkward moment alone with his brother's friend. Adam was still finding his shoes, so Drew had no choice but to stand there, hands in his pockets, a few feet away from a guy he barely knew.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever seen you without your hair all styled," Eli said, smirking, totally breaking the silence. That caught Drew off-guard. He remembered how much he'd been running his hands through his hair just a few minutes ago when he was on the phone with Alli. Stress wasn't pretty.

"Yeah, I guess I can't be totally gorgeous all the time," Drew joked back, making conversation. He and Eli had talked a few times before, but Adam was always there with him, whether it was on the way to the movies or carpooling to school. It was sort of weird, just the two of them.

"So what happened? Cat got your hair gel?" Eli still had that smirk on his face. Drew couldn't help but notice how crooked his mouth was. It was interesting.

"To be honest, I've been kinda stressed today, actually." He smiled sadly. "I'm sorta trying to win back a girl I totally screwed up with. I've pretty much been pulling my hair out." He tugged on his messy hair for emphasis. Eli smiled sadly back.

"Sucks," he replied. Both boys turned to face Adam as he approached.

"Ready?" he asked Eli, who nodded in return.

"Bye Drew," Adam said on his way out the door. Eli, looked back at Drew as he followed Adam.

"Hey, if you need to talk, you could get my number from Adam," he said. Drew's eyebrows rose. He wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, um, sure, thanks," he said, and Eli smiled, closing the door behind him.

x

Drew let himself be pushed back, leaning into the pillows behind him. The kiss wasn't broken until he was on his back.

"I know you're nervous," breathed the voice of the shadowy figure hovering over him. He felt those same smooth fingers push his shirt up. He helped out by pulling it off.

"But you shouldn't be," the voice continued. A feather-light kiss was planted on Drew's lips. "You will love this. All of this."

Drew wanted to shut his eyes again, but the pair of eyes staring back at him were almost hypnotic. As scared as he was, he couldn't help but watch as those shining eyes looked him up and down, drinking in the sight of his near-trembling body.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the big secret?" Adam asked, crossing his legs. Eli didn't look at him. He took a sip of his coffee and continued to read over the back of the book in his lap. Adam waited patiently; he knew Eli had something big to say, and he always took a few minutes to speak when he had big news.

"Clare and I are taking a break," he said finally, after about a minute. He looked at Adam, his green eyes hard to read. Adam sighed and leaned his head against the bookshelf behind him.

"What happened this time?" he asked, exasperated. Good grief. His only brother just went through a breakup, and now his only two close friends are semi-broken-up? He was going to be surrounded by angst.

Eli avoided Adam's eyes again. The poor boy had been through too much. Adam knew him well enough to know that avoiding eye-contact and doing idle things like playing with his rings and re-reading the blurbs on books meant he was in deep pain.

"She, um," Adam could hear the strain in Eli's voice. He was fighting back tears. "She wanted to have sex, and I... her virginity's not mine to take."

Eli picked his coffee up off the floor and took another sip. Adam realized how strange this must've looked to anyone else in the book store: two boys, one an emotional wreck, sitting on the floor between two tall bookshelves.

"I told her no, not just because I know she's not ready, but because I know that if we did it, we'd have to be at my house, and you know..." Eli trailed off. He tilted his head back, and Adam knew he was doing it to keep tears from escaping his eyes. God, if he was actually going to cry, he must've really been hurt.

"She thinks I'm just rejecting her because I don't care about her as much as I cared about Julia," Eli was really having trouble getting these words out. His voice cracked at Julia's name. "But that's not true. I just know if we had sex she'd regret it, and I'd feel like a monster for letting it happen."

He put the books on the floor next to him and hugged his legs to his chest.

"She didn't care. She still took it as a rejection, and she said that if she couldn't get close to me, she wanted time away from me. So that's what she's getting."

Both boys were silent for some time. Adam knew Eli just wanted to let his feelings run around inside him for a while, so he slouched back against the bookshelf and opened one of the books in his lap. It was an interesting novel about a former serial killer trying to find his missing wife. Eli had recommended it to him, which wasn't surprising given its dark and twisted plot.

From the corner of his eye, Adam saw Eli finishing his last sip of coffee and looking around the bookstore. He jiggled his foot idly as his eyes traveled over the magazine display nearby. Adam focused back on his novel, trying to decipher the complicated strings of dialogue in the preface. Dark, intricate, and hard to read—very Eli.

"But you know what I don't understand?" Eli said out of nowhere. Adam looked away from his book, slightly irritated. He was just beginning to understand what the setting was supposed to be.

"I mean, I love Clare. Or, I really like her, whichever. I care about her, respect her, and only want to be with her. I turned her down because I want to protect her."

He ran his fingers through his hair. Adam knew he did that when he was trying to figure something out.

"But for some reason… I want it."

Adam looked at him, confused.

"You want… what?"

Eli looked at him, his face seeming to say _come on, you know what I mean._

Adam thought for a moment before his eyes widened. "Oh. Oh! You mean… you want… _sex." _Eli nodded in confirmation. He didn't look proud of it.

"Well… you're a guy. You're seventeen. It's not that difficult to understand," Adam took a dollar out of his pocket and used it as a bookmark, shutting the book and putting it back in the pile. "Clare's hot. You should want to have sex with her."

Eli smiled a little at that. He looked away again.

"The thing is, though, it's not just her. I just want it in _general._ From _somebody._ I wouldn't sleep with just anybody, you know that, it's just… you know when you're sitting in school or a public place, and you see somebody walk by, and all of a sudden you just get a—"

"No, actually." Adam said, his voice serious, though he was smiling. Eli laughed.

"Okay, yeah, bad choice of words. But you know what I mean."

"Yeah, definitely. But I would never really expect that from you," Adam replied, furrowing his brow in confusion. "That's such a typical guy thing, and you're a lot more interesting than that."

Eli smirked. He looked like he was recovering.

"Well, I have my moments. It's not like this happens a lot. I guess that's just one of the things I miss about Julia, but it's not like I can just… I don't know, fill that void. I would never do it with Clare unless she was ready, and I wouldn't just sleep with a random girl."

"Maybe you should call up my brother, he's lonely too," Adam teased. Eli's eyebrows shot up.

"Adam, seriously? I'm not _that_ desperate."

"Oh _Eli_, I'm so _lonely! _" Adam's voice shot up an octave as he batted his eyelashes, looking as girly as possible. It wasn't hard to do.

"Dude, shut _up_," Eli said, though he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Oh Drew, you're such a _man_," Adam brought his voice down another two octaves, puffing out his chest and attempting to look manly. "Bring that hard body in my hearse. I'm lonely too."

Eli covered his face, still laughing. "Oh, God," he laughed, trying to find the strength to breathe. Adam's impressions… wow. "_Not_ Drew. I'm _not_ sleeping with Drew."

"_Eli_," Adam sighed in his high-pitched Drew voice, fanning himself for dramatic effect. "You're _so_ dreamy. And your _hair_," Adam reached over to pet Eli's hair. That killed him; he almost hit his head on the bookshelf when he threw his head back to let out an extra hard laugh.

"Okay, you've had enough," Adam said in his normal voice, chuckling. He picked up his books and stood up. Eli, whose laughter had begun to die down, stood up with him.

"Now that your emotional mess has been cleaned up, how about we actually enjoy the rest of our afternoon?" Adam offered. "We could go get lunch right now or something."

Eli smirked. He was lucky to have such a great friend.

"Okay, but you're paying."

"Whoa, do you want me to start with my Eli and Drew voices again?" Adam warned. Eli put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'll pay."

Adam laughed, and the boys went to pay for their books before leaving. Eli was feeling a hell of a lot better, but he hadn't forgotten what he told Adam.

-x-

"Have you ever used that before?"

Eli looked down at the leather in his hands and smirked. He looked back at the nervous pair of eyes below him.

"No," he answered. He chuckled when the eyes became increasingly frightened.

"Calm down, I'm not going to use it," he said, draping it over his victim's shoulders. He still looked scared. This was almost more funny than it was pleasurable, but Eli had no problem with that.

"Why do you have it?"

"You were anxious and excited when you saw it, weren't you?" Eli asked. The question was met by a nod. Eli smirked once more.

"That's why. Just trying to get a reaction."

He lowered himself onto the body beneath him so that their chests were touching. He put his hands on the face directly in front of his, feeling the jaw structure beneath warm, flushed skin. It took all the strength in his body not to shake from anticipation.

Eli smiled before leaning down into a powerful, passionate, ravenous kiss. He felt bad for a moment, realizing he'd never even kissed _Clare_ like this, but his worries about Clare completely melted away when he felt restless hands move into his hair.

-x-

Eli stared at the ceiling, his hands folded on his stomach, the buzz of silence filling his ears. God, this room was disgusting.

He barely had enough room on his bed to lie down. He had to push socks, notebooks, pillows of various shapes, and some used tissues off the bed before he could even sit on it. This was getting out of hand.

He rolled over onto his stomach, his eyes skimming over the pile of junk in front of him. Two huge popcorn buckets. When the hell did he even last go to the movies? Why did he get so much popcorn? He didn't know. He should throw those buckets away. Wait, but look at all the stuff he could store inside it! He couldn't get rid of those. No way.

And that frog toy. He won that at a fund raiser at his old school. It was made of some cheap cloth. It was the kind of toy that costs all of two cents to make that you win in a claw game at a bowling alley. Totally worthless. Totally useless. But it was kinda cute. He should keep it.

So many papers. Huge stacks of them. What was on them? Math problems? Doodles? Notes from the very beginning of the school year, from a lesson that had been over for months? Well, maybe they'll help with the final exam. He could always use them.

"No, no, no!" Eli muttered, swearing at himself under his breath. He rolled back onto his back, covering his eyes with his hands. This was so wrong!

"This is stuff," he whispered to himself. "Not people. Not Julia. Not Clare. Keeping this won't help me." Still, he couldn't convince himself. He wasn't changing. The coffee cup from the book store was in the pile next to his bed.

He was scared out of his wits when his phone started to ring. Fuck, why'd he put it right next to his head? Frustrated, he looked at the number on the screen. He didn't recognize it. Even so, he'd rather talk to a complete stranger than stay in silence and focus on all the shit in his room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Eli. It's uh, Drew."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, uh, hey, Drew. What's up?"

Drew suddenly regretted calling Eli. He didn't sound like he was in the mood to talk.

"Well, you said if I wanted to talk I could call you… but if this is a bad time—"

"No, it's fine. I'm actually pretty bored. So what's up?"

Drew fluffed his pillow and fell back into it. This conversation was going to be so awkward. Wasn't it only girls who talked about their feelings like this? What was Eli going to think of him after this conversation? Why did he even care? It just seemed like such a desperate, wimpy thing to do. Alli was hurting him more than he thought if he was going to actually call up another guy to talk about how upset he was.

"I don't know… this is just kinda weird to talk about, but Alli's just… she was really important to me and I don't get why I screwed everything up like I did," Drew began, not really sure what to say. He wanted to talk, but did Eli really want to listen?

"Well how did you screw up?" Eli asked. Okay, he sounded attentive. That was a good sign.

"I… hooked up with Bianca DeSousa," he confessed. Oh wow, that came out a lot sluttier than it sounded in his head. He heard Eli chuckle, and he could tell he was smiling the same weird way he was earlier.

"I'd be a little more worried about what I might catch from her than anything else," Eli teased. "Who knows where that's been?"

Drew laughed at that. Eli was a little more easygoing than he ever expected. Why hadn't they ever really talked before?

"Hey, she's hot, and she gives good head," Drew defended himself. He heard Eli laugh.

"Don't believe me?" Drew asked. He was still smiling. This was really lifting his spirits.

"Nope," Eli replied. That cocky bastard.

"See for yourself," he replied. "I'm sure if you asked she'd do it."

Eli laughed once more. "I wouldn't doubt it. But I wouldn't let her mouth anywhere near me. In all honesty I'd rather _give_ head than receive it from her."

Drew remembered how interesting he'd found Eli's mouth earlier. The image of Eli on his knees with his mouth open suddenly invaded his mind. Drew felt his ears flush red. Where the hell did that come from?

"Wait, so, you just had oral sex with Bianca, right?" Eli asked unexpectedly. Drew was going to nod, but he realized Eli couldn't see him over the phone.

"Yeah."

"Are you a virgin?"

Whoa.

"…yes," Drew answered slowly. That was a weird question to ask. He didn't even hesitate to ask it either; he was very blunt about it.

"Did you ever do anything intimate with Alli?" Eli asked. "Or was Bianca the farthest you've gone?"

Oh, that's where he was going with that. That made sense.

"I've… um…" Drew wasn't sure why he was even telling Eli this. It was none of his business. For some reason, though, a little part of him wanted to tell Eli just so he would be obligated to tell him about his own experiences. "I've been to second base with Alli. But yeah, the furthest I've ever gone was with Bianca."

"…yeah, you really did screw it up with Alli," Eli said, and Drew could tell that smirk was back on his face. Drew smiled a little, even though the truth hurt.

"Girls don't want to feel like they come second," Eli explained. "If you're dating a girl, you can't even _think_ about another girl. She wants all your attention, and you have to give it to her. Going farther with another girl is going to hurt her the most. She thinks she's not good enough if you'd rather be intimate with somebody else. Even if you're only rejecting her because you respect her body and virginity. If you've slept with another girl, she's going to want you to sleep with her, no matter what. Then when you turn her down, she'll think she's doing something wrong, then—"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down."

"Right, sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that," Eli said. He definitely wasn't smiling anymore. Drew turned over onto his side, staring idly at the football trophies on the shelf across the room.

"Is something wrong?" Drew asked. He could hear Eli taking a deep breath before answering.

"I have girl troubles too," he admitted. "But that's not what we're talking about. Right now, this is about your problems. I won't burden you with mine. It's not a big deal."

Drew didn't like the way Eli said that. It made him feel selfish, even if Eli didn't to make him feel that way. If Eli's having problems, he'd be willing to listen to them. Not only did he feel like Eli was almost his friend now, but he found himself strangely interested in Eli's personal life again. What was with that?

"No, really, if you want to talk about it then go ahead," Drew encouraged his new friend. "I kinda want to take my mind off of Alli right now."

There was a long pause before Eli spoke again.

"Clare and I—you know Clare, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's Alli's best friend."

"Oh, right. So anyway, Clare and I are taking a break. See, Clare's upset because I used to have sex with my old girlfriend. I mean… a _lot_ of sex."

Drew tried to shake the images out of his head. Why the hell did he keep imagining the things Eli was saying? Why did the image of Eli getting ready to suck him off keep popping up, getting worse every time? Now there was the thought of Eli, standing by the bed, slowly pulling his clothes off, revealing his slim, subtly-muscled figure completely exposed. His green eyes were partially covered by low lids as he looked over the nameless, faceless figure on the bed, ready to pleasure her—or him—as much as he wanted.

"I'm sorry, is this awkward?" Eli asked, yanking Drew out of his imagination. Drew felt his cheeks; they were hot.

"What? Oh, no, it's fine, keep going," he said, though he definitely should've told Eli to tone it down. He wasn't sure if he could handle his mind wandering the way it was doing.

"Okay, so, my old girlfriend and I used to have sex. Clare found out about that and decided she wanted to have sex with me. But the thing is, she's a virgin, and she wears an abstinence ring. Lately she's been acting really out of character because she's having some family issues, and I know she's just using sex as a way to rebel against her parents. I just don't want to be the one to take her virginity just to have her regret it."

"But she knows that's why, right?"

"I've told her, but she doesn't believe me. She thinks I don't want to sleep with her because I care more about Julia than I care about her—Julia's my old girlfriend—and that I don't want her 'taking Julia's place in my bed' as she put it."

Drew thought about that for a moment.

"But if you and Julia are broken up, shouldn't Clare realize you care about her more?"

Another pause.

"Julia and I didn't break up. She died."

Oh shit.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, you didn't know. But I don't want to talk about that right now. Right now I'm just pissed because I really miss both Clare and Julia, but I still have something really selfish on my mind, and I shouldn't."

"What's that?" Drew asked. He shut up the part of his mind that was begging for it to be something sexual.

"I'm just going to be blunt about it: I'm really horny. All the time."

Drew pulled the phone away from his mouth for a moment so he could take the deep breaths he needed without sounding creepy. His cheeks were burning now, and he put his hand on his crotch, trying to keep his boner down. This was so wrong.

"Sorry," he heard Eli's voice, and he pulled the phone back to his ear.

"What? Oh, no, sorry, I put the phone down for a sec. But… really? I wouldn't expect that from you."

"Yeah, that's what Adam said too. I don't get it either."

It was silent for a moment. Drew was still hard.

"I'm horny too," he replied. Wait, what? No! He didn't mean to say that out loud! Stupid boner!

"Yeah?" Eli asked. Oh God, why did he sound interested?

"Adam was joking earlier about how you and I should hook up 'cause we're both so lonely," Eli added with a laugh. "Doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

_Fuck it,_ Drew thought, and he pulled off his belt as fast as he could, undoing his jeans. He needed to do this, no matter how wrong it was. Eli was making his problem impossible to ignore.

"Kidding, of course," Eli added. Drew laughed, though it was a little breathy. He hoped Eli wouldn't figure out why.

"That'd be funny," Drew added, trying not to give himself away. Eli didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I'd better go take a shower," Eli said after a short pause. It sounded like Eli was sitting up. Damn, had he been on his bed too?

"Yeah, I have stuff to take care of," Drew answered. Not a lie. Definitely not a lie.

"It was nice talking—this really helped me feel better, thanks for listening," Eli added. Drew smiled and stopped working himself for a minute.

"Yeah, no problem, thanks for listening to me too. Have fun with your shower."

Eli laughed. "Don't worry, I will," he said, and the line went dead shortly after. Drew looked at his phone for a second before adding Eli's number to his contacts. He looked at the name for a moment. What had just happened? What started out as him moping about his girl problems had left him with one massive guy problem.

Drew shut his eyes. No matter how much he tried to imagine Alli or Bianca, he couldn't keep the images of Eli out of his mind. His hand started moving again, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he peaked, imagining exactly how Eli intended to "have fun with his shower."


	4. Chapter 4

Eli closed his eyes, letting the scalding hot water pound against the back of his head. He had his arms crossed over stomach, holding it. He felt disgusting. He wouldn't dare look at what was mixed in with the water at his feet, swirling into the drain.

He grabbed the bar of soap and started washing himself again, vigorously scrubbing the sweat and sin off his body. Why did he let himself do that? What kind of straight guy masturbates thinking of his best friend's brother?

He let the water flow over his body, rubbing the back of his neck. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew this wasn't the first time he'd thought about Drew that way.

The first time was at least a month ago, maybe two, when he came over to Adam's house just to hang out. Drew had been doing laundry, and he pulled his shirt off to throw it in the washing machine. He walked around the house with his shirt off all day. Eli couldn't stop staring. Part of him even wanted to touch him.

Then there was the time Adam dragged him to Drew's football practice in the morning. Eli spent the night at Adam's house, and in the morning, Adam forced him to keep him company at Drew's practice. If he had to suffer through it, Eli did too. But Eli wasn't suffering. Though the actual practice was boring to watch, he found himself fascinated by the sweat on Drew's body. And when Drew came over to their bench to get a drink of water, tilting his head back and gulping it down, the sweat drops running down his thick neck… oh _God._

Eli thought these feelings were just technical difficulties in his brain. He wasn't into guys at all. What about Drew was so fascinating? He was just a typical jock. (Shit, jock was _not_ a good word to use in this situation.) He was just so… average. He was a sports-loving guy without much mental capacity and not a whole lot of personality. Sure, he was nice and all, but anybody could be nice. Any guy could like sports. What was special about him? Eli figured if he had to be into guys, he would at least be into somebody interesting. After all, Clare wasn't exactly a typical average girl.

Eli rubbed his eyes with his palms. No thinking about Clare. Even thinking about Drew was better than thinking about Clare.

Okay, so, what was so special about Drew? Eli went through his memory, trying to find something that set Drew apart from other boys. What made Drew the only guy Eli thought about like that? There was that phone conversation. That damn phone conversation. Eli ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs back. His head hurt just thinking about it.

The very moment Drew started talking about getting head from Bianca should've made Eli roll his eyes. Okay, so it did, but he did more than that. As he began to come up with a list of phrases to describe Drew—"stupid manwhore" being one of them—the image of Drew's orgasm face crept up in his mind. What had Drew looked like when Bianca was going down on him? He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but wonder. And imagine. He instinctively bit his lip as the mental image came back.

And then he started thinking of what Adam said at the bookstore. Bianca was suddenly out of the picture. In this disturbing mental scene, Eli was the one on his knees. Eli was causing Drew to make that face. The more Drew spoke, his breathy voice coming in through the phone, the harder it was for Eli to stop thinking like that. And that definitely wasn't the only thing getting harder.

But somehow Clare came up in the conversation. Drew wanted to hear all about it. Eli went off about her and Julia and spiraled back into that state of hopelessness he'd felt before. It reminded him how much crap he had in his room, surrounding him at the very moment he'd been on the phone. By some miracle, though, the conversation went back down a sexual road. He blurted out what he'd told Adam. When Drew didn't reply, he was scared to death. Part of him wanted Drew to stay on the line and say he was horny too. And he did. Oh God.

Somehow his thoughts slipped out after that. Shit, did he really tell Drew he wouldn't mind sleeping with him? Did he even really think that? Luckily he slipped in a "just kidding" right away. Drew didn't seem to suspect a thing. Thank God. But it got awkward after that and would only get more awkward. And he had a growing problem he had to take care of right away. Shower. He needed a shower.

And somehow that brought him to where he was now, wasting all the hot water in his house, feeling disgusting, jacking off for the second time since he'd gotten in the shower. Fuck, why'd he have to think about that phone conversation? Was he really into Drew? Good Lord, and Drew said he was a _virgin._ Why did that turn him on so much? If he had so much of a problem taking Clare's virginity, why was he suddenly so interested in taking Drew's? What was so arousing about that idea?

He thought about what Drew must be doing right now. Definitely not thinking about guys. God, what was wrong with Eli? Was he so horny that he would suddenly become interested in guys? Well, just one guy. One guy with a fantastic body. That made Eli feel a little better: he wasn't gay or anything, he was just attracted to Drew's body. That's why he was only into Drew. It wasn't his bland personality or anything. Just his body. Mmm, that body.

Eli turned off the water before his thoughts drove him crazy. Besides, his electric bill must've gone up at least a hundred bucks after using all that hot water. He toweled himself off, thankful that the mirrors were too fogged-up to see. He was ashamed to look at himself after all that. He wrapped his towel around his waist and made his way back to his room.

Eli pulled on a clean pair of boxers, sweatpants, and a Dead Hand shirt before heading downstairs. Through the window he saw Bullfrog outside on the front steps having a cigarette. Bracing himself for the cold, he stepped outside to join him.

"Hey, Eli," Bullfrog said between drags, his voice as crackly as ever. Eli smiled a little. He sat down on the steps next to his dad, not looking at him. The steps were freezing, but Eli didn't care.

"Somethin' wrong?" Bullfrog asked. He held the cigarette out to Eli, who made a face in disgust.

"You know I don't smoke," he said bitterly. Bullfrog shrugged and took another drag.

"So what's the matter?" he asked. Eli prodded at a pebble with his bare toe. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He didn't exactly open up to his dad very often.

"Have you ever been… confused about your sexuality?" Eli asked. Bullfrog's eyes widened, and he blinked slowly. Shit, he didn't want a reaction. He quickly covered it up.

"Well, you know, since Adam's transgender and all. He's been having some problems and talks to me about them. I'm just curious if you've been confused about your sexuality."

Bullfrog seemed to relax. "Damn, for a second there I thought you were going gay on me!" he said, patting Eli on the back and laughing. "That woulda gotten awkward. I like that Clare girl you're datin'. It'd suck if you dumped her for a guy."

Eli scowled. This was why he never asked his dad for advice.

"But nah, I don't know if I've ever been confused. I mean I've kissed guys when I was drunk before, but that's a whole 'nother story, eh?" He chuckled and nudged Eli. Eli couldn't help but laugh a little.

"But I don't see what's wrong with not being totally straight or gay," Bullfrog continued, dropping his cigarette on the ground and putting it out with the heel of his shoe. He reached into his pocket to get another one, but Eli stopped him with a disapproving look. He continued. "Nobody's tellin' you that you gotta fit under a label. I don't know why it'd be wrong to be straight and like some guys too."

Eli was surprised; his father actually gave him good, meaningful advice.

"Guess you're right," he said, standing up. He was freezing and exhausted, and he wanted to go inside. "I'll uh, tell Adam that. He'll appreciate it. Thanks for the help."

"Any time," he answered before Eli made his way back into his house. His icy skin welcomed the warm air, and he ran upstairs to his room. He ignored the piles of junk this time as he climbed into his bed, curling up under the covers until he warmed up.

He realized his phone was still under his pillow, and he pulled it out. He looked at his recent calls, staring at Drew's name in his phone. So what if a guy's body turned him on? That wasn't a problem, was it? Shit, but if Drew ever found out, he'd never think of him the same way again. And if Clare found out… ugh, seriously, no thinking about Clare. Think about Drew. Oh God, Drew.

Eli rolled onto his back and found his hand wandering up his shirt. He shut his eyes and felt around, realizing how much more firm and muscular Drew's abdomen was. Eli wasn't exactly the weakest guy out there, but he didn't measure up to Drew. _Measure up._ Great, now he was thinking of Drew's junk. There was no end to this. The only way he could get this off his mind would be if he stripped all of Drew's clothes off and just felt him all over.

His eyes shot open. He had an idea. It was a risky dumbass idea, but an idea all the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Drew couldn't help but smile a little too wide when he saw that Eli was already at The Dot. He smiled back. Were those dimples? That only made Drew's smile last longer. He hadn't noticed how cute Eli's smile was, even if he was a guy.

Drew let the door close behind him as he made his way across the café, joining Eli at his table. He felt relieved that there were so few other Degrassi students at The Dot at that moment. Even though he and Eli were just hanging out as friends, his bizarre, borderline-gay thoughts made him feel exposed. He didn't want people recognizing him.

"Hey, glad you could make it," Eli said as Drew took his seat. Drew smiled again, watching Eli push his bangs out of his face. There was something subtly sexy about his dark hair contrasting against his pale skin and green eyes. Ugh, why was Drew thinking like that? Ever since he talked to Eli on the phone, he couldn't get those stupid sexual thoughts out of his head.

"Oh, um, I'll get us some coffee," Eli said, standing up, even though Drew had just sat down. "What do you want?"

He seemed like he was on edge. But why? Drew looked him over for a moment. He didn't stand up in that smooth, fluid way he usually moved, and his speech was choppy. He didn't seem like himself. Maybe he'd had a bad morning? Or maybe Drew was so nervous he was actually imagining that Eli was nervous too? That must've been it. What the hell would Eli be nervous about?

"Oh, just a, um… a mocha would be good," Drew replied. Damn it, he sounded so stupid. Seriously, why _was_ he nervous? What romantic aspect did this afternoon have? He was getting coffee with Eli, a _friend_. Just because he'd had some dirty thoughts about Eli didn't mean there was anything to be nervous about. Nothing was going to happen. He just needed to act like Eli was any other guy.

Eli left the table to order at the counter. Drew watched him, mentally instructing himself to keep his eyes above Eli's waist. It was hard to do. Why did he have to wear such tight jeans? His small yet firm ass was outlined perfectly. He imagined giving it a squeeze.

_Fuck!_ Drew turned back around, refusing to look at Eli any longer. He dug his fingernails into his arm, letting the pain sink in, punishing himself for thinking about another guy that way. This wasn't supposed to happen! When did he suddenly become attracted to guys? No! He was straight!

In a matter of minutes, Eli came back to the table carrying two cups of coffee and balancing a little brown paper bag between them. He set them down on the table before taking his seat. Drew took his coffee and Eli pulled a chocolate chip coffee cake out of the bag.

"I figured you might like this," he said, and he passed the cake to Drew. Drew smiled and thanked him, trying not to take Eli's words out of context.

For a little while, neither boy talked. Drew scarfed down the coffee cake, leaving a few pieces for Eli. He stole glances at Eli's bobbing Adam's apple whenever he could, but for the most part he looked down at his fingers as he ate. There was something interesting about watching Eli slowly sip his coffee. And of course, he felt a familiar stirring in the pit of his stomach when Eli licked the chocolate from the cake off his fingers. Oh God.

Drew became frighteningly aware that his erection would only get worse if he stayed there, which meant Eli would definitely see it when they left. He had to take care of it as soon as possible.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom," he said, using the easiest excuse in the book. Wiggling in his seat enough to push his problem between his legs, he stood up, taking off towards the bathroom as fast as he could before Eli saw what was… up.

-x-

Eli threw his head back and let out a sigh of relief as soon as Drew was gone. Oh God, he thought he'd never leave!

This afternoon was a million times more difficult than he anticipated. He had a simple plan he wanted to execute, and he figured this would be the best way to get it done. Drew would never suspect a thing. Eli had forgotten, though, that to get the plan to work, Drew would have to leave at some point. He was afraid that opportunity would never come up, but thank God it did.

Eli looked around quickly, pretending to be stretching so that nobody would become suspicious. When he saw that nobody was paying attention, he reached for Drew's coffee cup.

As he pulled off the lid, he tried to clear his mind. This wasn't only difficult because he wasn't sure when and if Drew was going to leave the room. The plan wasn't the only reason he was glad Drew left the room either. Honestly, Drew was making him dangerously hot. The way his thick, masculine neck looked when he was drinking his coffee, the way he opened his mouth to eat big chunks of cake, the way he lapped up the drops of coffee that spilled out onto the lid with his long, agile tongue… oh, _God!_

Eli jammed his hand into his pocket, feeling for the tiny bottle and closing his fingers around it. He was afraid to take it out. Was he really doing this? Couldn't he get arrested for this? There were so many people around. He was bound to get caught.

He shook the thoughts away. Come on, nobody was looking. He could've easily said it was medicine that he needed to take, so he was putting it in his coffee. Yeah, that was a good excuse. He could do this. He needed to.

He pulled the bottle out of his pocket, twisting the cap off under the table. Looking around one last time, just to make sure nobody was looking and that Drew wasn't coming back, he emptied the bottle into Drew's coffee. He snapped the cap back on the bottle and stuffed it back into his pocket before putting the lid back on Drew's coffee. He picked it up and shook it gently to mix the contents. He put it back where it was before, just in time for Drew to walk out of the bathroom and join him.

-x-

Drew refused to look at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He had just jacked off in a public bathroom. Thinking about a _guy._ A guy that was in the other room. That was wrong in so many ways, on so many levels.

He stole one glance at the mirror, just to make sure there was no sweat on his forehead, before he finally exited the bathroom. He felt so dirty he'd washed his hands twice. He was both irritated and relieved to see Eli sitting at the table, smiling at him.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," Drew said as he sat down. Eli looked kind of tense, but he figured once again that it was just his own nervousness making Eli look nervous.

"Not a problem," Eli answered. It grew awkwardly silent after that. Drew scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"So, are things getting better with you and Clare?" Drew asked. He needed to bring a girl into the conversation. Thinking about girls made thinking about guys a little harder to do.

"Nah, still the same," Eli said. He didn't seem to want to talk about it. Drew felt bad; Eli was probably still hurting.

"How's your problem with Alli and Bianca?" Eli asked. Drew wished he had actually spoken to either girl recently, just so he could keep this conversation going in a hetero direction. Unfortunately, he had nothing.

"Still the same," he replied, mimicking Eli's answer.

-x-

Eli watched Drew's every action carefully. Come on, come on! Stop talking! Drink the coffee!

The longer it took for Drew to pick up his drink and take a sip, the more doubt filled Eli's mind. What if this didn't work? What if Drew somehow became sick from drinking it? What if Drew found out what he was trying to do, and decided never to speak to him again? What if he got caught? Arrested?

This was too much to handle. His heart skipped a beat as Drew reached for his cup, and he made his move.

-x-

Drew was about to take a sip of coffee to fill the awkward silence when Eli's hand suddenly shot forward. He must've been reaching for a napkin or something, but he knocked the coffee cup clear out of Drew's hand. It landed on its side, the lid popping off, the brown liquid spilling all over the table and onto the floor.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry!" Eli apologized quickly, grabbing a handful of napkins. He started to mop up the mess, and Drew got out of his chair to avoid getting wet. He grabbed some napkins and went to help Eli.

"It's fine, really," Drew said, hoping Eli wasn't too embarrassed. Even if his cheeks did turn a sexy shade of pink.

"I'll buy you another coffee, I'm so sorry. I'm not usually that clumsy," Eli added, grabbing another handful of napkins.

"No, no, it's fine. I was going to throw it away anyway," Drew lied. He really didn't care about the coffee though.

Once everything was cleaned up and the napkins were all in the trash, Drew found himself in another awkward silence with Eli.

Drew was about to speak when Eli's phone beeped. He fished it out of his pocket, his expression showing that he wasn't expecting a message. He looked at his phone, made a face, and put it back in his pocket.

"I, uh, gotta go," he said awkwardly. He started to stand up. Drew tried his very best to keep the disappointment off his face.

"Already?" he asked. "But we only got here a little while ago. I thought we'd, you know, talk a little more." He was surprised he could say all of that. What he really wanted to say was "I thought I'd get to check you out longer, and fantasize about all the things I wanna do to you."

"Yeah, but my dad said he'd pay for gas for a month if I wash his car today," Eli explained. He looked pretty disappointed too. "He says if I don't do it before five, he won't give me the money."

"Oh," Drew replied. "Bummer. Guess I'll see you later then?"

Eli looked at him for a moment. It seemed like he was thinking over the situation.

"I'll tell you what," Eli said, looking Drew straight in the eyes. It was making his stomach flip. "You come over and help me wash my dad's car, and you won't have to pay me back for the coffee."

Drew smiled as soon as he saw the smirk creep onto Eli's face.

-x-

Eli walked to his car, Drew following close behind. He couldn't keep the smug smile off his face. Even if he did chicken out of his first plan, he didn't feel defeated. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve.


	6. Chapter 6

Of course, Eli completely made up the story about his dad paying for gas if he washed the car. At the time, it had been an excuse to leave, to avoid any more awkwardness with Drew. He felt bad when he remembered that Drew probably wanted to _actually_ hang out with him, though, and he decided he could wash his dad's car anyway. It was a dirty piece of shit anyway.

Eli became more and more pleased with the car wash idea when Drew took his shirt off. Luckily, it was a fairly warm day, and his dad's car was dirty. That meant they would be washing it for a while, which meant he would get to look at Drew for a while.

Eli pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it on top of Drew's, then discarded his shoes and socks as well. The boys had already gotten the soap, sponges, and bucket, and Eli had already pulled the car out into the driveway. He handed Drew the hose and made his way over to the knob, giving it a twist.

"FUCKING COLD!" he heard Drew shriek as the water came on. He laughed, running back over to the driveway to see Drew, half-wet, holding the hose away from him. Eli smirked.

"Don't be a baby!" he teased, and he took the hose from Drew. He sprayed some water into the bucket with the soap before turning the hose back on Drew. Drew squealed and tried to dodge the stream, but Eli continued to spray him.

"Stop! Stop it!" Drew screamed, and before Eli could say anything, Drew lunged for the hose, grabbed it, and turned it on Eli. Icy cold water attacked Eli's back, and he shrieked just like Drew did.

"Okay, okay, I'll spare you," Drew flashed Eli a devious grin, showing all of his ivory teeth. Eli smiled back, and he took a sponge from the bucket.

"Spray the car," he instructed Drew. "_Not_ me. And then help me wash it after it's wet."

Drew obeyed, and Eli watched as he walked around the car, making sure he got every part of it wet. Eli wasn't looking at the car, though. Drew's body was all he could focus on.

This was even better than the time Drew was doing laundry and spent the day with his shirt off. That day, he was _just_ shirtless. Today, he was shirtless _and_ wet. Eli imagined the beads of water covering the other boy's hard body were beads of sweat instead. He imagined that Drew had goosebumps not because he was cold, but because Eli was sucking on his neck. Damn, that neck!

Eli got to work on scrubbing the car once it was wet enough. He focused on getting the entire thing sparkling clean, just because it would keep him from focusing on Drew. He was letting these thoughts control him. He almost wished he had successfully spiked Drew's drink; at least he'd be getting somewhere instead of just having Drew tease him all afternoon. He'd almost rather get intimate with Drew and have him regret it later than have his urges and desires eat away at him now.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Drew spray him with the hose again, this time in the ass. He jumped half a foot in the air before whipping around to see Drew laughing at him. He stared at him for a moment before Drew took off running. Instead of running after him, though, Eli had a better idea. He ran over to where the bucket sat on the driveway and picked it up, taking a few steps forward and tossing the water in Drew's direction. He succeeded—the soapy water crashed down on Drew's body, soaking him to the skin.

"Damn it!" Drew yelled, wiping the water out of his eyes. Eli, still laughing, put the bucket down and walked over to him.

"You okay?" he asked, trying to sound concerned, but he couldn't stop laughing. Drew was trying to dry his face off with his hands.

"You're such a dick," he said, a smile creeping back onto his face. Eli smirked.

"Hey, you started it," he defended himself. Drew laughed.

"My jeans are soaked," he pointed out. Eli looked at them. Sure enough, they were so wet that they looked almost black, and they were sticking to Drew's legs. It looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Nah, it's fine," Drew answered, trying to pull the denim away from his skin, but it continued to stick. He really was soaked.

"Would it weird you out if I took my jeans off?" Drew asked suddenly. Eli's mouth almost fell open. He wanted to drop to his knees, kiss the ground, throw his hands in the air and thank the imaginary Lord.

"Go ahead," he replied, trying to contain himself. He was surprised he didn't take Drew's pants off himself.

Eli bit down hard on his lower lip as he watched the show. Drew undid his belt slowly, undoing the buckle and maneuvering the faux leather out of the loops on his jeans. He tossed it towards the pile of shirts in the grass, missing by a few inches. Eli watched unblinking as Drew undid the button, took the tiny zipper between his fingers, and tugged it down. He took the denim between his thumb and first two fingers and pushed it down. It took a bit of effort since the fabric was so wet, but he managed to slide it down his waist, past his thighs, until it fell to the ground. He stepped out of them. Eli's eyes lingered on Drew's feet for a brief moment before traveling up Drew's body. He took a good long look at the bulge, emphasized by Drew's wet boxers, between his legs, and the trail of hair leading up from it. Holy hell. Dumping water on Drew was the best decision Eli ever made.

"You might want to take yours off too," Drew said suddenly, making Eli jump a little. Luckily Drew hadn't noticed him staring. "Your jeans are even tighter than mine, and trust me, they don't feel good when they're wet."

Eli jammed his tongue into his cheek to keep from laughing at how dirty that sounded. God, he was horny.

"Good idea," he said, realizing that saying no would just be weird. He undid his own studded belt and tossed it over with Drew's before struggling out of his skinny acid-wash jeans. Once they were off (that took _way_ too long) he put them with Drew's.

It occurred to him how evident his boner probably was, but he figured if he acted like it wasn't there, Drew wouldn't notice. Or, he at least wouldn't realize he was the cause of it. Eli immediately filled the bucket back up and went back to scrubbing the car, working on getting the wheels squeaky-clean. That was the most time-consuming part of washing the car, and he wanted to keep himself occupied for a moment. He didn't want to draw any more attention to his boner. He didn't even look at Drew. Okay, so he stole a few glances, but who could blame him?

"I think that's good enough," Eli felt Drew's breath on the back of his neck, and he turned around to look at him. He was kneeling behind him, watching him clean the wheels. Drew smiled when Eli looked at him.

"Really?" Eli asked. He looked back at the wheel. It looked good, but it could use a little more scrubbing.

"No, it looks terrible. You suck at this," Drew replied, just to be obnoxious. Eli looked back at him and smirked, flinging the sponge at him, splattering Drew with dirty water. Drew jumped to his feet and took a step back.

"Hey, getting me dirty won't make you better at washing cars," Drew kept going, a devious grin on his face. Eli grinned back, getting up and starting to chase him again. When Drew ended up being too far ahead for him to catch (damn those football legs), Eli tossed the dirty sponge at him. Drew dodged it just in time. He picked it up from the ground and started to chase Eli this time.

"You're just jealous because my wheel looks cleaner than the rest of the car!" Eli shouted, trying not to laugh, because it was slowing him down. His feet slammed against the driveway as he ran as fast as he could, trying to keep away from Drew, but he knew he couldn't outrun him. He never did anything athletic, and Drew was a football player. There was no way this would work in his favor.

Eli tried to throw Drew off by running around the car, but he failed miserably, and Drew slammed into him, holding him steady with one muscular arm and squeezing the dirty sponge over his head with the other hand. Eli tried to free himself from Drew's grip, but Drew grabbed his wrists, dropping the sponge in the process. Eli mustered up all the strength he had in his tiny arms to fight back, but Drew was still stronger. He pushed back until Eli's arms were pinned to the car. He continued to try and fight back, the grin on his face as devious and determined as the one on Drew's, but Drew had his wrists pinned down firmly. Eli tried harder to wriggle himself free, but Drew pinned him down completely when he slammed his hips down on Eli's.

Eli stopped struggling when he realized what was going on. Did Drew just… what? Did he really just press his crotch against his? No, he didn't. He didn't just press it against his. He was _pressing_ it against his. Drew was still grinning, but he didn't just look playful anymore. He looked aroused. It suddenly occurred to Eli that there was something hard digging into his leg. He bucked his hips involuntarily at the thought. A quiet gasp escaped from Drew's lips.

Eli wasn't sure if he was the one who leaned forward, or if it was Drew, or if it was both of them, but somehow their lips connected, and they were sucking the life out of each other. Drew was undoubtedly experienced, judging by the way he kissed. Eli couldn't remember ever being kissed like that.

Drew let go of Eli's wrists after some time and let his hands travel to his hips. Eli shivered at the contact; his boxers were riding lower than usual, and he hadn't felt somebody's skin on that part of his body in so long. He moved his hands up to Drew's broad shoulders, pulling the boy's body even closer. Drew's tongue slipped into Eli's mouth and he didn't fight it.

A low moan escaped from Eli's throat when Drew ground his hips down on him, letting his cold fingertips dip under the elastic of Eli's soaked boxers. Eli felt like he was in heaven.

Heaven appeared to be only a quick visit though, because shortly after Eli moaned, Drew completely pulled away. Eli stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded, plump-lipped, and rosy-cheeked, but Drew said nothing. He watched as Drew went over to turn off the hose (shit, as if Eli's water bill wasn't high enough) and then came back to the driveway to put his clothes back on.

"Where're you going?" Eli finally asked. It felt weird to speak. He was almost out of breath.

Drew said nothing. He just put his clothes back on, though he struggled getting the wet jeans up his legs.

"Gotta go," he said finally, once he was dressed. He started walking away.

"Wait," Eli called after him, still confused. What was happening? "I'll drive you home."

"I'll walk to a bus stop," he replied simply. "Thanks for the coffee."

Without saying another word, Drew walked off, not looking back once. Eli walked out to the end of the driveway, staring at Drew making his way down the sidewalk, wondering why the hell he was leaving and what the hell had just happened.

"Shit," he swore under his breath, rubbing his eyes out of frustration. He was caught between feeling high from what he and Drew had done and feeling low from how it ended. Whatever it was that just happened, all Eli knew was that he wanted more. He just wasn't sure how he would go about getting it.


	7. Chapter 7

Drew tore his shirt off the second he walked in the door, running to the living room to grab the blanket on the couch. He wrapped the fleece blanket around his body immediately, making his way into the kitchen. He wasted no time in opening a can of tomato soup, putting it in a pot and heating it up. He sat at the table, trying to warm up, staring at the pot of soup as if he could will it to heat up faster.

After about half a minute, Adam came downstairs. He gave Drew a long, confused look.

"Why are you soaking wet?" he asked. Drew kept looking at the stove. God, heat up already!

"I helped Eli wash his dad's car," he answered, getting up to check on the soup. Eh, it was hot enough. He turned off the stove and went to get a mug.

"Aren't you cold?" Adam asked. Drew turned around and gave him a death glare. No, he wasn't cold. He was just shivering and covered in goosebumps for fun!

"Okay, dumb question," Adam agreed, walking to the refrigerator and looking inside. "But why didn't you borrow some of Eli's clothes or something?"

"Didn't want to," Drew answered coldly. He put the pot in the sink and took the mug of soup back to the table. He put the mug to his lips and took a gulp of the soup. It was hot, and it burned a little as it went down, but that was just what he needed.

Adam shut the fridge and walked over to the pantry, grabbing a bag of chips and joining Drew at the table. He tore open the bag and started chomping on potato chips.

"Did something happen?" he asked, his mouth full. Drew mentally swore at himself. He'd forgotten how good his brother was at reading into people's words and determining whether or not there was a problem. He had to keep a poker face.

"Nah," he replied simply. Okay, good answer. There was nothing suspicious about a casual no, right?

"You sure?" Adam asked. "You just seem really off."

"I'm fine."

Adam didn't say anything after that. He just shrugged and went back to eating. Drew continued to sip his soup, loving the way the warm mug warmed up his icy hands. He needed to take a hot shower as soon as possible.

"So what did you guys do?" Adam asked suddenly. The mental image of grinding his hips down on Eli's groin flashed back into Drew's mind, and he almost choked on his soup. Fuck.

"We got some coffee then washed Eli's dad's car," Drew answered. Shit, his voice cracked halfway through the sentence. He had a bad habit of doing that when he was lying, or when he was keeping a big secret. Adam caught on.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Adam asked, sounding a bit suspicious. Drew couldn't let him find out anything. He tried to deviate from the subject.

"Not a lot. We talked about Alli and Clare. It felt pretty good to talk to someone who was going through the same thing." There, that answer ought to do it.

Adam licked the salt off his fingers and went to throw away his empty potato chip bag. "That's cool. How's Eli? Is he doing better? He was taking it pretty hard."

Drew dug his teeth into his lip. _He was taking it pretty hard._ That sounded so sexual. The last thing he wanted to think about was what he and Eli did when they were washing the car.

"Yeah, he's okay. He seemed pretty cheerful when we were washing the car." Shit! Why did he say that? Now Adam was going to start asking about that.

"Oh yeah, by the way, how did you end up so wet?" Adam asked. Yep. Of course.

"We sprayed each other with the hose." And if he hadn't left when he did, they would've ended up spraying each other with something else.

"I'm sure Eli let you have it," Adam joked. Drew laughed nervously. Oh, God. He let him have it, all right.

"So are you and Eli going to be hanging out more?" Adam asked, finally moving away from the car washing subject. Thank God. Still, he was talking about Eli, which wasn't good. "You seem to be hitting it off. Maybe the three of us can hang out more often."

Drew tried to delay his response by drinking more of his soup. He really did want to hang out with Eli more. He was a funny guy, and he was interesting to talk to. He gave off a kind of arrogant vibe at first, but after talking to him, Drew realized what a normal guy he was. Even though he was a great deal smarter than he was, he never made Drew feel stupid. He loved that. And of course, he loved looking at Eli, hearing his voice, imagining his touch. He loved feeling his touch even more. He made all sorts of weird urges and emotions stir at the bottom of Drew's stomach, and he really, really loved that. But it felt wrong. After what he and Eli did—and almost did—he wasn't sure if he could ever stand to be around the guy again.

"Maybe," Drew answered finally. He really didn't know what to say.

The rest of the conversation dwindled to just idle chitchat until Adam got up and left. Drew daydreamed a bit in the kitchen before going upstairs into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the shower.

A stream of much-needed hot water poured over Drew's body, and he smiled as it warmed his skin. He washed his hair before scrubbing his entire body with soap, getting every single inch of skin clean, as if it could wash away what he'd done. Even after he'd washed himself, he stood in the shower, his eyes shut tightly as he tilted his head up towards the shower head. Hot water pounded onto his face. It hurt, but he felt he deserved the pain.

Eventually he leaned back against the wall, the stream of water missing most of his body. He ran his fingers through his hair, dragging his hands back until he was rubbing the back of his neck, emotionally exhausted. God, what was wrong with him? Why did he make a move on Eli? No, why didn't he keep going? Eli wasn't stopping him. Why _wasn't_ Eli stopping him, anyway?

It occurred to Drew that Eli didn't have a problem fooling around with other guys. He guessed Eli must've been _that_ horny. Drew figured that if he was desperate enough to want to fool around with Eli, it would make sense for Eli to be desperate enough to do the same. That should be a good thing. If Eli's okay with it, Drew could get everything he wanted, not a single string attached (unlike Bianca, Eli wouldn't go around telling people what they did), and everyone would benefit from it. Eli would get laid, Drew would get laid, and there would be no girlfriends to get upset about it. All Drew had to do was make a move. Why was that so hard for him?

-x-

Eli shut his eyes and groaned. He was so hard for him.

What had just… why was he… did Drew even… _what?_

Eli had just made-out with Drew. _Made-out._ Pressed against a car. Wet and soapy. In his underwear. Crotches pressed together. Outside. Where anyone could see. Ohhhhhhhhh _GOD!_

Eli had already showered and put on clean, dry clothes, but he still felt dirty. At the same time, he felt good. He felt high. He felt a huge mix of emotions that both excited and bothered him. He wasn't sure if he was desperate to see Drew again, or if he hoped he would_ never _see him again.

It didn't make sense that Drew would be the one to make the first move. Did that mean that he felt the same way too? Was he turned on by Eli, in the same way that Eli was turned on by him? Maybe that would make sense, but why did he just… leave? Why didn't he want more? Eli sure did.

Eli sat up. Drew had a reputation of being a typical _guy._ He was tall, tan, well-muscled, chiseled-jawed, flirty-eyed, athletic, popular… all the characteristics of somebody who couldn't let his reputation crumble. If he were gay, that would be a problem for him. Especially if he was fooling around with someone like Eli. Even if nobody found out what Drew and Eli were up to, it could still take a toll on Drew. To achieve Drew's status, you had to have a certain mindset, and wanting to screw another guy more than anything wasn't a part of that mindset.

"Shit," Eli swore out loud. This was so difficult, especially now that Eli knew that Drew did kind of have a thing for him. Since Drew pulled away the one time they did anything, that meant he wouldn't exactly be open to doing any more. As much of a challenge as it would be, Eli was sure he_ had_ to get his hands on Drew—literally.

Eli got up off his bed, attempting to walk around his room, weaving in and out through piles of junk. As much as he hated to look at all of it, sometimes he came up with good ideas looking at everything. What in the world would he have in his room that would help him get Drew's guard down?

He stepped on something, and he looked down to see what it was. At first he was confused—since when did he have _that?_—but then he remembered. He bought it as a joke, to freak Julia out. It worked. She asked him why the hell he thought she'd be into that, and he told her he didn't. He said he bought it because _he_ was into it, and he was going to force her to like it. She looked terrified. It was the funniest expression Eli had ever seen on her face.

"Clare would have a fit if I showed this to her," Eli murmured, talking to himself. He picked it up and looked it over. He'd never used it, and he never planned on it. He just liked it because it was the kind of thing that scared and excited people at the same time. A symbol of both pain and sex. Clare would obviously hate it. Drew, however, might—

A smirk crept onto Eli's face. Oh, God. This was perfect. This was _perfect._

Now all he had to do was get Drew alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I FINALLY FINISHED IT. Someone messaged me on Tumblr like a month ago and asked me if I'd ever finish it, and it somehow gave me the motivation to write. I finally finished it tonight!**

**This is the last chapter. I hope you all liked it! Sorry for the mega ultra long wait!**

"Stop right there."

Drew nearly had a heart attack when he heard a voice coming from the other side of the room. His bedroom was pitch black, and a voice had stopped him when he reached for the light switch.

"Shut the door. All the way."

He obeyed, too bewildered to find any reason not to. He strained his eyes, trying to see in the dark, but he failed. It was _too_ dark. A little bit of light trickled through the drawn shades on the window, but it wasn't enough to completely illuminate the figure standing by his bed.

"What is this?" Drew asked, trying to sound brave, but the faltering in his voice gave him away. He clenched his fists nervously.

"No need to put on that 'tough guy' act around me," the figure said, a sickly sweetness in its voice. He watched the figure walk closer, its legs moving in slow, smooth strides. Half its body passed through the stream of moonlight coming in through the window, and Drew could make out a sparkling eye and a pair of familiar lips.

Oh, shit.

"I have a couple things I'd like you to do for me," the lips said. The words sounded sugar-coated. Whatever he wanted was definitely not as innocent as he was making it seem.

"Like what?" Drew found himself asking. Oh, and there it was. That smirk. If there had been any doubt about who was in his room, it was gone now.

"I don't think it matters what I want you to do." The voice sounded purely devious. He obviously had sinister, selfish intentions, and it didn't seem like he was going to leave without satisfying them. Drew could feel his heart pounding furiously in his chest.

"Because," the voice continued, and Drew felt his stomach drop into his feet as a thin hand gripping a long, leather whip came into the light. He cracked the whip in the air, and Drew jumped at the snapping sound it made. "You're going to do what I say, whether you want to or not."

Drew couldn't help but feel a little dizzy.

"So, are you going to make this easy for me?" the figure took a few steps closer, and Drew shuddered violently as the whip was draped across his shoulders. He could see the devilish glint in his eyes. "Or are you going to make this hard for yourself?"

Drew couldn't answer. He was too busy focusing on keeping his breathing steady. He could see his tormenter turn his head to look down, and he heard a quiet chuckle.

"Looks like you've already made it _hard_ for me," he commented, amused. Drew blushed furiously, and it only got worse when he felt a hand on his crotch. He was hard, and it was no secret.

"Come on," he bit his lip as the words hit his ear. "I know you want it. Don't try to resist me. You don't want to. You and I both know that everything will be so much better if you just give in."

Drew leaned in and kissed him ravenously. Eli smirked triumphantly against his lips.

-x-

Even after he had successfully led Drew to his bed, he still couldn't get the other boy to stop trembling. Drew was breathing heavily, and Eli figured it was a combination of nervousness and arousal. It turned him on so much.

Straddled over Drew's lap, Eli grabbed Drew's thick wrists and guided his hands, letting them brush over his body. He wanted Drew to get an idea of what he was wearing: no shirt, his chain necklace, and skinny jeans with a studded belt that was already unbuckled. Drew's breath hitched in his throat when Eli guided his hand to the bulge in his pants.

He picked his whip up off the bed before putting his arms over Drew's shoulders, linking his hands behind Drew's neck. He put on his lustiest expression and looked Drew directly in the eyes. Drew sucked in a shaky breath and shut his eyes. Eli smirked at his nervous reaction.

"I don't know about this," he said quietly. Despite the uncertainty of his words, Eli could tell by his voice that he was a little more sure than he thought.

Eli moved his free hand to Drew's chest, tracing his collarbone lightly with nimble fingers. He smiled when goosebumps started to appear on Drew's skin.

"Shh," he breathed, watching as Drew's muscles relaxed. Drew opened his eyes for a moment, then shut them again. His muscles tensed up again.

"Just relax," he added, and he leaned in to close the space between their bodies. He kissed Drew, enjoying his warm, eager lips pressed against his own. Drew kissed perfectly. Despite his fear, he wanted it just as badly as Eli did. It was perfect.

Drew had finally stopped resisting.

-x-

He was panting heavily by the time they broke off the kiss, and he was surprised to see Eli just as breathless. As the boys tried to catch their breath, he let his eyes wander to the whip in Eli's hand, just barely visible in the scarce light.

"Have you ever used that before?" he asked quietly. He knew Eli wasn't a virgin, but he had never considered exactly what went on between him and his old girlfriend. He saw Eli look down at the whip and flash his signature smirk.

"No," he answered. Drew felt his eyes widen in fear.

"Calm down," Eli said, chuckling. He draped it over Drew's shoulders once again. "I'm not going to use it."

"Why do you have it?" Drew asked, still nervous.

"You were anxious and excited when you saw it, weren't you?" he asked. Drew nodded. It was completely true. The moment he noticed Eli had a whip, he started to freak out, wondering what was going to happen to him, what kind of pain he was going to encounter. But he was excited. He knew that Eli had some kind of thrill planned for him, and as embarrassing as it was, he was dying to experience it.

"That's why," Eli finally answered, smirking once more. "Just trying to get a reaction."

Drew didn't ask any more questions as he felt Eli press body against him.

-x-

Eli kissed Drew again, just as powerfully this time as last time. He lowered Drew onto his back, not breaking the kiss until Drew's back was pressed into the pillow below him.

"I know you're nervous," he said, trying to push Drew's shirt up. Drew took matters into his own hands and pulled it over his head, saving Eli the trouble.

"But you shouldn't be," he continued, pausing to peck Drew on the lips. "You will love this."

He looked over Drew's half-naked body, drinking in the sight. It was perfect. All of it, everything about him… he was a god. And he was Eli's plaything. Eli had full access to everything he wanted.

"All of it," he murmured, finishing his sentence and also echoing his own thoughts. He put his hand on Drew's jaw, loving the feeling of its firm, masculine structure under his warm skin. He had to try his hardest not to start shaking with anticipation.

He smiled before kissing Drew again, his lips showing Drew exactly how much passion and lust he had in his body. He thirsted for power, sex, and everything Drew, and for a moment he felt guilty when he realized he was kissing Drew with more force and passion than he'd ever kissed Clare. Once Drew wove his fingers through his hair, though, all guilt disappeared. Drew was his only focus. Everything was Drew. All he wanted was Drew. His mind was locked on two words: Drew and sex.

-x-

Drew couldn't help but moan continuously as Eli's lips trailed down his body. He planted eager, quick kisses all the way down his chest as he undid Drew's belt, making quick work of his pants before getting them off his body and off his bed. It didn't take long for Eli to nearly rip his boxers right off either.

Eli was going to take his own clothes off, but Drew wouldn't have it. He yanked his unbuckled belt out of its loops and nearly tore the zipper off of Eli's jeans in his attempt to get it down. He peeled the tight jeans off of Eli's body, and Eli grabbed a condom out of the pocket before Drew dropped the unwanted clothing onto the floor. Eli shimmied out of his black and red plaid boxers before climbing back on top of Drew.

"Since you're a guy, and therefore you spend a good amount of time with your hand down your pants, I'm going to assume you have a bottle of lotion in your bedside table drawer," Eli said, pointing to the wooden piece of furniture by Drew's head. Drew turned to look at it and smiled, reaching out and pulling it open. Eli smirked when the white bottle of lotion became visible.

"You know me so well," Drew joked, raising an eyebrow. Eli smiled wide as he grabbed the bottle, uncapping it and squirting some cream into his hand. Drew let out a long moan when Eli grabbed his length, lubricating it completely with the lotion.

"You ready for this?" Eli asked, giving Drew another smirk. Drew smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"Absolutely," he answered, sound more sure of himself in that moment than he had all night. Eli leaned down to kiss Drew one last time before positioning himself, lowering himself down on Drew's cock.

"Oh my God," both boys whispered simultaneously, once Eli had taken Drew all the way in. Eli's eyes were wide, and Drew was sure his own expression was just as bewildered. For a moment, the boys held still, trying to process what was going on.

Eli was the first to snap out of it. His expression became one of determination, and he grabbed onto Drew's biceps as he started to rock back and forth. Drew, wanting some dominance, grabbed Eli by the hips, beginning to thrust upward, trying to match Eli's rhythm. A high-pitched moan escaped from Eli's lips, and Drew could tell he was doing a good job.

"_This_ is _exactly_ what I needed," Eli hissed through clenched teeth as Drew continued to thrust into him. Drew just grunted, too focused on the feeling of ecstasy that was engulfing his body to answer. Eli was absolutely _perfect._ He couldn't imagine feeling any better.

As the boys sped up and the heat and passion only grew greater, Drew could feel himself reaching his peak.

"I'm almost there," Eli squeaked, voicing Drew's thoughts. Drew nodded, and he grabbed Eli's cock, pumping it furiously as Eli moved faster and faster. With a drawn-out moan, Eli reached his climax, and Drew followed almost immediately, losing it at the sight of Eli's face as he hit his supreme point of pleasure.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Eli moved off of Drew, climbing off the bed. Drew watched as Eli started to pick his clothes up off the floor.

"Hey, wait," Drew said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Eli turned to look at him.

"Stay here for a little while," he said quietly. He bit his lip. Eli looked like he was considering the offer.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Drew realized what was going on. He had been the one to bail the last time he and Eli got intimate, so Eli thought that he might be uncomfortable with it. He had been at the time, but at this point, he realized that being with a guy wasn't all that weird. He wouldn't exactly talk about it in public, but he definitely didn't regret it. Not at _all._

Drew scooted over in his bed, patting the mattress next to him.

"Absolutely."

Without another word, Eli dropped his clothes and came back over to the bed, climbing back onto it. He took the place Drew offered him, lying down next to the other boy. Drew smiled, and Eli smiled back.

"So, did you get what you wanted?" Eli murmured. Drew had to resist the urge to touch Eli's face. He looked amazing, even in the limited lighting.

"Yeah," he answered. "You?"

"Everything," Eli replied with a smile. "Everything I wanted."

"I wouldn't mind doing this again," Drew added, biting his lip. "Y'know… if you want to."

Eli's smile morphed into a smirk. He raised an eyebrow at Drew, and he rested a hand on the other boy's cheek. Drew took that as an invitation to do the same.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Eli asked slyly.

Drew just smiled before leaning in to kiss Eli. Eli gladly met him halfway.


End file.
